EL PRECIO DE MIS ERRORES
by garifer
Summary: fate y nanaha tendran que aprende que aunque exista el amor, la tentacion hacia otra persona no es imposible. nanofate U.A


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

~x X x~

Mi vida no es la misma desde que te perdi, tu recuerdo me mata, saber que alguna vez fui la única en tu vida me llena de tristeza, sigo soñando con tu regreso. Cada vez que te digo que te extraño y trato de convencerte que regreses tu solo me dices "pierdes tu tiempo" se que hize my mal y que la culpable de esta situación soy yo y que mis malditas dudas, me llevo a esta tristesa inmensa, ahora que he puesto todo en orden aquel desorden de sentimientos en mi corazó. Aparentemente no duele saber que están con alguien mas, sin embargo solo queda el recuerdo de que alguna vez fuiste solo mia y que solo queda afrontar el precio de mis errores.

~x X x~

Mi nombre es nanoha takamachi, tengo 25 años y trabajo en una de las mejores empresas de todo Tokio, mi madre se llama Momoko Takamachi y padre Shirou Takamachi, tengo dos hermanos llamados Kyouya y Miyuki Takamachi, sin duda tengo una gran familia y a si es como yo quiero que sea la mia.

Cuando tenia 9 años conocí a una niña rubia, ella era muy solitaria, recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi ella esta sentada en un columpio moviéndose muy despacio me tome unos minutos para observarla, pues era la primera vez que la veía y pude notar que su mirada era muy triste y sin brillo, quise acercármele pero ella siempre me rechazaba cada que la invitaba a jugar, algo en mi cambio desde el momento en que la vi, no se si fueron sus ojos de un extraño color carmesí, o su linda cabellera rubia lo que me cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Pasaron algunos días y esa chica rubia seguía sin mucho animo, solo llegaba a sentarse a un columpio y se misia muy despacio, a veces iba a comprarse un helado de chocolate, pare que el chocolate le gusta ya que siempre la miro comprar ese sabor. Un dia ella estaba sentada en un columpio como siempre, disfrutando de un helado, cuando de repente llegaron unos chicos reclamando ese columpio.

Haber niña, ese columpio nos pertenece asi que será mejor que vallas a buscar otros.- le decía un chico castaño su nombre era shun, recuerdo que una vez jugué con el pero el era un abusivo todo el tiempo buscaba peleas con otros chicos, especialmente los que eran nuevos les quitaba sus juguetes o lo que sea que llevaran consigo. – que no entendiste lo que dije, vete a otro lugar, este lugar nos pertenece.-

-déjame en paz, vete a otro lugar tu desde hace días que estoy en este columpio y no me voy a ir solo porque un tonto como tu lo quiere.- eso debio enfurecer a shun, ya que se puso todo rojo

-niña tonta, ya la pagaras por no hacer caso.- shun empujo a la chica rubia e hizo que su helado se le tirara al piso.- vez lo que te paso por no obedecer a tiempo.- la chica rubia se levanto del columpio y de repente se le lanzo a shun, valla que si esa chica era valiente, mira que pelear contra un chico que viene con sus amigos y que la están empezando a rodear… un momento ¡hay no todos la van a golpear! Tengo que ayudarla.

-basta, ya dejen la shun-kun por favor ya deja de pelar dile a tus amigos que la dejen, por favor!- esos abusivos ya la tenían agarrada de los brazos, si me hubiera tardado mas deseguro que si le pagan-

-jaaa, esta bien pero solo por que tus padres hacen un buen pan nanoha-chan, pero dile a tu amiga que la próxima vez que no obedezca le irá mal, chicos suéltenla.- esos abusivos la tiraron al suelo, sin algún cuidado.

-estan bien.-le dije mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.- son unos abusivos mira como te han dejado.

-gra… graa… …ci… gracias, estoy bien.- ooohh pero que hermosa voz tiene esta chica.- supongo que te devo una, como puedo recompensarte, lo… lo que acabas de hacer por mi?.-

mmm… podríamos jugar un rato, hace días que quiero hacerlo contigo, que dices si jugamos un rato.- tenia una oportunidad de conocer a esta chica y no la iba a desperdiciar.

-esta bien.- me dijo con una leve sonrisa, al fin podre conocer a esa rubia de ojos tristes-

-nyaaa, veras que nos divertiremos mucho, por cierto soy Nanoha Takamachi, cual es tu nombre?.- le dije tratando de no sonar muy emocionada pues su voz era realmente hermosa, podría escucharla hablar todo el tiempo y no me aburriría.

- Fate Testarossa… Harlow .- ese ultimo lo dijo algunos segundos despues, esta chica es todo un misterio.

-bien Fate-chan, que te parece si vamos a juagar por a ya?- señale el área de la resbaladilla, aunque creo que ella prefiere los columpios?, bueno no importa mientras siga escuchando su voz todo estará bien.

-"Fate-chan"?.- un sonrojo, wooww esta chica es muy moe cuando se sonroja

-nyaa Fate-chan que linda te vez sonrojada.-

Pasamos una linda tarde ese dia jugamos un rato y despues comprobé que amas el chocolate ya que compramos helado y nuevamente pedio de chocolate, ella me conto que su madre la golpeaba, ya que quedo en una gran depresión después de la muerte de su su padre y su hermana gemela llamada Alicia, después se suicido y quedo en orfanato, ahí fue donde conoció a Lindy Harlow, ella la adopto y ahora viven en un edificio cercano al parque, me dijo que ahora también tiene un hermano llamado Chrono y el fue quien le sugirió que pasara al parque para distraerse un rato.

-fue una bonita tarde no cres fate-chan.- le digo poniéndole mi mejor sonrisa

-si gracias por esta bonita tarde nanoha-

Desde ese dia nos volvimos las mejores amigas, estudiamos el instituto juntas y conocimos a muchas personas como Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, Susuka-chan y Yuuno-kun aunque ese último no se lleve muchocon Fate-chan pero yo lo considero como uno de mis mejores amigos. Nuestra época de adolentes fue muy linda, Fate-chan era muy popular con los chicos, lo bueno que nunca les hizo caso, eso hubiese sido mi fin, si hubiera aceptado a alguno de esos chicos, ya que estoy muy enamora de mi Fate-chan, ella me pidió ser su novia una tarde en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, al principio no me la podía creer pensaba que era uno de mis muchos sueños en los que Fate-chan me decia que me amaba, pero no lo era, era una realidad emocionada le dije que si, asi fue como empezó nuestra historia de amor, terminamos el instituto e ingresamos ala universidad, despues de esta comenzamos nuestra vida de adultas y conocimos a una niña llamada Vivio, ella era huérfana, decidimos adoptarla y formar nuestra familia.

Actualmente trabajo en una empresa que es de la familia de mi amiga Hayate y de mi adorada Fate-chan, muchos pensaran que no hago nada en el trabajo pero aunque sea la novia de la dueña de la empresa trabajo como una empleada mas ya que nunca me han gustado las preferencias.

Lo único que no me gusta de ser la novia de la dueña, es que ella sale mucho por viajes de negocios, una vez tardo mas de un mes en America por culpa de un maldito viejo que vivía ahí y no podía viajar a Japon por asuntos de su salud, me tuve de que despegar de mi adorada Fate-chan por un mes, aunque gracias a eso pude rencontrarme con mi viejo amigo Yuno-kun al parecer a el le esta yendo bien acaba de firmar un contrato millonario con unos inversionistas europeos que están interesados en hacer negocios con el, salimos unas semanas le conté de mi vida después del instituto y le presente a mi hija Vivio, que rápidamente se encariño con ella, lo malo es que fate-chan es muy celosa cuano se trata de Yuno-kun supongo ese es lo unico que no me gusta de ella, pero bien puedo tratar con eso ya que yo la amo con toda mi alma.

~x X x~

**_notas del autor_**

**_nueno este es un fic que se me ocurrio hace unos dias, por cierto soy nueva escribiendo, la verdad es que no escrbo muy bien y con eso ya dije todo u.u, pero bueno les gusto la historia o mas bien el intento de historia dejen un comentario,y si es una critica constructiva seria mejor :3333_**


End file.
